


Big Daddy Lee

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Situations, F/F, G!P Lena fic, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Gratuitous Smut, Lena is part alien but doesn't know it, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Lena's penis is part of her alien biology, Not representative of any actual human intersex experiences, Pregnancy, Secrets, Slight Dom Kara Danvers, Switch Lena Luthor, This is a fantasy fic, Unexpected pregnancies, Unknown children, Vaginal Sex, Very Minor Sanvers, maggie knows kara is supergirl, mainly supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: AU very loosely based on the plot of the late 90s Big Daddy movie. Lena Luthor possibly has a son with an ex-flame that she doesn't know about until he's brought to her door by a social worker while she is away for work. Maggie plays the Adam Sandler like character as she takes care of Lena's son and claims to be Lena while she is away. Maggie is just a regular National City cop who wants to become a detective. Minor Maggie/Alex slowburn. Unknowingly, Lena got her girlfriend/new fiancée Kara Danvers/Supergirl pregnant as well.





	1. Surprises All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Family Fic with a Surprising Amount of Smut! Been reading too many G!P Clexa stories and there just aren't enough G!P Lena stories in the Supergirl fantasy universe. Lena has a Girl Penis/not intersex as that's different and while I have read a lot about that/those conditions in the past, I really couldn't do a story like that justice. This story isn't meant to offend anyone in that community. Don't read if you don't like Girl penis stories!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds out some shocking news at the beginning of the chapter. She later tries to surprise Lena with a party and a proposal. Lots of filthy Smut in this chapter. This will, ultimately, be a family fic, but yikes already in the sin bin.

In the early afternoon of the day of Lena's big surprise 25th birthday and work travel send-off party, Alex enters Kara's apartment with her spare key after more than a few loud knocks don't bring her usually super hearing sister to the door. When she doesn't see Kara right away after they just spoke on the phone only a half hour before then, she thinks Kara must have flown off for an emergency that requires Supergirl's attention. But, the DEO did not contact her, too, so that's a bit strange. 

Alex walks further into the living room space where she notices that Kara's two big windows are both closed and locked. As soon as she hears some hoarse coughing and retching behind the bathroom door, Alex knows where Kara is, but she is very concerned and curious as to what is going on with her little sister. Since she is Supergirl, Kara doesn't really get sick and never gets food poisoning. She loves food way too much except for all that healthy stuff that Lena and her roommate Maggie both enjoy eating. 

Alex knocks on the bathroom door and calls out, "Hey, Kara are you okay, sis? Don't tell me you have an upset stomach already over Lena leaving tomorrow? We still have the party to set up for tonight at her loft while she's still out at work."

"It's not that. Umm, I'm..."  
Kara steps out from the bathroom with two pregnancy test sticks, one held up in each hand as she answers.

Alex looks at the positive sign on one and the double lines on the other and in astonishment finishes for her sister, "Pregnant?!? How?!? What?!? But, you're an alien!?! How could you either get or be trying to get pregnant, especially now, when Lena is leaving for two months tomorrow?"

Kara rambles out all together, "Iwasnottryingtogetknockeduponpurposebutthecondombrokeandthenwewerentsocareful."

Alex quizzically responds, "Uhh, umm, What?!? Hold up! Back up! Why would a condom break on a dildo get you pregnant? Were you cheating on Lena? No, you wouldn't do that! Wait, does Lena Luthor have uhh a-a penis like a guy?"

Kara rolls her eyes at her big sister and shouts as she answers, "Alex! That's what you took from all of that? Lena is, still, every bit my gorgeous girlfriend, whom I completely adore and love. She is very self-conscious about her extra parts of herself. Those are amazing pieces of herself. All of her is beautiful and loving and so strong."

Alex puts her hand in her throat to pretend she wants to vomit herself now as she tells her sister, "Ugh, yuck, way too much lovey doveyness between you two."

An unfazed Kara continues, "Anyways, I was not purposely trying to get pregnant. We were using these special extra strong condoms Lena developed in her L-Corp lab to match with my super strong inner muscles because human birth control doesn't exactly match up with my alien genetics. Honestly, I didn't think I could get pregnant from either an alien or a human as I was born from the Kryptonian birthing matrix machine. I never got pregnant while I was with any previous boyfriend - well, there's only been two that finished without me hurting them. Also, Lena and I forgot to use condoms once or twice before and I was fine. She only had a few other partners before me and she never got any of them pregnant. You already know I don't even get menstrual periods like regular human females do. But, I've been dizzy and drowsy and vomiting for over a week so I talked to my mother's hologram AI program and I learned I do have one fertile period a year and that I can get pregnant by another species during that period. So yeah around two months back that happened and we weren't so careful so now I'm pregnant, woah! Since humans have morning sickness and my little baby is both half human and half Kryptonian, he or she is apparently powerful enough to make me sick." 

Alex breathes heavily in and out as she nervously and excitedly responds, "Okay, so this is really happening? I'm neither dreaming nor hallucinating, right? You are pregnant with Lena Luthor's love child! My baby sister is having a baby! Her first baby! My first niece or nephew! What do we do now? How are you going to tell Lena? You need to come to the DEO for tests!"

A slew of tears fall from Kara's eyes as she answers in a distraught tone, "Alex, I can't tell Lena. She doesn't want children. We've talked about it before several times. The first time was when we had only been dating a few weeks. She's worried about being an awful mother like Lillian was to her. She's also worried about dying young like Lionel. She definitely doesn't want her very personal secret exposed to the world. Please! You can't tell her either that you know about her extra anatomy or that I'm pregnant with her baby! You can't tell anyone about this! Tonight is about her birthday and her going away with a proper send off from her family and friends." 

Alex tensely replies, "Kara, I don't like hiding this from Lena at all. She needs to know what's going on! I think you are wrong. I think she will at least try and support you!"

Kara vehemently protests, "NOOO! Alex, she will ask me to get rid of our child. I can't do that to this baby. I love Lena. I love and want our child. If she goes away for two months and then finds out later after I've hit the three months threshold she can't ask me to not have our child. Also, I want this baby either with or without her by my side. Sure, I would prefer to do this with her, but only if she wants to do this together."

Alex sternly chides her sister, "Kara, I don't like this plan at all! But, I will always stand by you even if I think you are setting yourself up for big trouble with Lena."

Around 8pm that same evening, Maggie Sawyer slowly slides open the heavy door for the apartment loft she shares with her longtime close friend, Lena Luthor. The apartment is strangely pitch black when she gets home from two hours of interrogations by her superiors. Lena has a few lights on 7pm timers that Maggie thinks must have somehow malfunctioned. Those interrogations led to Maggie being put on probation from work for two months after firing a stun gun programmed specifically to immobilize aliens in the direct vicinity of humans. 

Thankfully, Maggie didn't injure any non-aliens. Still, with just one errant shot she did blast the Mayor of National City's hairpiece clean off his head and incinerated it. He ended up being rushed to the hospital after having a full-blown panic attack with chest pains included. Maggie thinks the panic attack probably resulted from embarassment more than fear for his life. Luckily, it was not a heart attack and he had no burns on his skull. Still, Maggie's Commanding Officer was less than thrilled at both the administrative paperwork and the questioning of officer safety protocols mess this made for him with the Police Commissioner. 

As she enters the dark apartment, a strong hand pulls Maggie forward and soft lips gently breathe out warm air, brush over and are about to latch onto her own lips. Suddenly, several lights in the apartment flicker on as everyone cheerily shouts out together, "SURPRISE!" 

Maggie holds a hand to her chest and shrieks out, "HOLY CRAPOLA!" 

Kara screams back, "MAGGIE! WHAT THE HECK?!? YOU are RUINING Lee's big surprise!!! I thought you were just holed up in your room hiding when Alex and and I got here earlier. But, what?!? No! You weren't even here?!? Everyone else has been here for over an hour!"

Maggie grumbles out, "It's not like you were about to kiss a toad! You know your girlfriend hates surprises, Little Danvers! I already told her you were probably concocting something crazy for her birthday and pre-Japan send off tonight! I guess I deserve being slightly frightened by your ambush surprise tactics for warning her ahead of time. Believe me though, I'm saving you a lot of trouble with her. You shouldn't yell surprise again."

Kara huffs and groans back, "I hate you! You're such a party pooper and surprise ruiner!"

At that very moment, Lena walks in behind Maggie. She first sees the balloons and streamers, food trays and Dutch double chocolate birthday cake on her dining room table. She then notices all of Kara's family and friends, her assistant Jess with her girlfriend Pam (the HR coordinator at the DEO) and some other members of L-Corp's staff here in the room and smirks as she says, "Oh, Kara?!? Why all this fuss just for little old me?!?"

Even though she's hiding her pregnancy, Kara had actually planned to propose to Lena in front of all of their family and friends tonight, but decides against it after Maggie ruined the big surprise cheers meant for Lena. 

Instead, Kara pulls Lena into a fierce hug and passionate kiss before she excitedly exclaims, "Come on, Lee, you only turn a quarter century young once! Plus, it's our first year anniversary this week and you are leaving me to go to Japan for two whole months!" 

After the festivities wind down and their friends leave a few hours later, Kara seductively approaches her girlfriend, "Lee, babe, let me give you a few very special birthday treats and take care of you, now?!?"

Kara pushes Lena up against her bedroom door and roughly kisses her with teeth nips on her bottom lip. She forces her tongue into her girlfriend's very responsive mouth through gaping lips. As they continue to deeply kiss with probing tongues, Kara moves her hands down and quickly unbuckles and pulls Lena's belt free from her work pants. She tosses it across the room without care. Next, she brushes both her hands over Lena's still clothed, yet quickly growing love bulge. After a few moments, Kara tugs the pants zipper down and yanks her girlfriend's pants down around her feet. 

As Lena steps out of her pants, Kara dutifully and indulgently kneels and leans in to breathe cool air over and softly kiss Lena's warm love bulge over her black silk boxers with its compression pouch that's not faring well under Kara's attention. Lena moans at those gentle intimate touches. Kara proceeds to pull Lena's boxer briefs down with only her mouth and teeth. Lena shrieks in delight as she feels Kara's teeth teasingly graze over her most sensitive body parts. When Lena steps completely out of her underwear, Kara kisses up the insides of both of her legs and thighs. She then lightly licks Lena's balls and teases the underside of Lena's continually hardening member with a few quick open-mouthed kisses and wet, sloppy licks. 

Lena harshly pulls on her girl's hair with both her fists and can't help but shout out, "Kar, love, don't tease!"

Kara playfully nips at Lena's balls which causes Lena to slightly scream in both shock and delight. Kara then sensually licks over the underside of Lena's member up her shaft to her tip. She licks and sucks on the precum leaking from Lena's tip. She then stands and grabs Lena roughly by both her balls which elicits more soft shrieks. At the same time, she softly kisses and then bites down hard on Lena's bottom lip again drawing out a little blood this time. Lena licks over her slightly punctured bottom lip and smiles at the coppery taste of her own blood. Lena moans as Kara kisses down her face, jawline and neck before she rips her shirt open and off to give her access to tease both of her hardened nipples through her black silk bra. Lena hisses as Kara pulls her by her balls over to and pushes her backwards down onto the bed. 

As a mostly clothed Kara straddles her, Lena gasps and whines out, "Kara, baby, you are way too overdressed." 

Kara stills in stunned shock for a moment as she hears Lena call her baby thinking about their now tiny, but growing baby inside of her body. Lena misses the worrisome look on Kara's face as she reaches up and pulls the chain on the red sun lamp/fan above the bed. Kara quickly pulls the back clasp of her grey with light blue polka dots skirt open and throws it off into the room without care of where it lands. Lena licks her lips as she sees the Supergirl blue colored garter belt attached to a tiny red thong. 

Lena falls back under Kara and leans up and cups and presses her right hand onto Kara's wet pussy over the thong before she yanks it aside as she pushes her right thumb directly onto Kara's clit. Lena very fast and furiously rubs a series of clockwise and counterclockwise circles around it for repeated stimulation. She grinds her palm into Kara's now dripping folds and then forcefully pushes two fingers from her left hand into Kara. She roughly thrusts them in and out and curls them upwards until Kara throws her head back as she grinds down on them and screams Lena's name out as her insides shake and clutch onto Lena's lengthy and skilled fingers. 

The overhead red sun lamp keeps Kara from crushing those lovely digits. It also makes Kara sweat like a beast, but Lena loves it. She hums as she lets go of Kara's clit and sits up and holds Kara in her free right arm as she licks along and sucks up some of the salty sweat along Kara's neck and collarbone. She manages to one-handedly unbutton and remove Kara's shirt and yank Kara's bra off through skin kisses that lead to Lena fully suckling Kara's breasts as Kara stills against her fingers. Kara reaches around to unclasp and pull off Lena's bra as well so that her own wet breasts brush up and jiggle against Lena's bigger, firmer ones in a sensual dance that makes them both loudly moan. 

Once Kara completely stills from the aftershocks of her powerful first orgasm of the night, Lena pulls her now soaked fingers out. Kara eagerly licks her own juices in hungry laps off of them. Next, she unsnaps the garter belt and rips her thong clean off herself as Lena amusedly looks on and gleefully laughs. Kara then leans in to kiss Lena again so she can get a good taste of Kara's delectable pussy juices as well. Kara can feel Lena's member harden and thicken against her during their prolonged kissing so she shifts herself directly over it. Lena falls back onto the bed mattress again and gasps and squeals as Kara lowers herself directly onto Lena's now broader and fully erect 7 inch long cock shaft. 

Before she thrusts upwards, Lena shouts, "Wait, Kara! Please go get one of our special condoms!"

Kara shakes her head and says, "No, Lee. It is not my alien body's fertile time right now. Also, I really need to feel you force and unload your rich and firmly flowing seed fully into my inner walls when I won't feel you fuck me again like this for a few months."

Lena reaches up and tightly squeezes both of Kara's breasts as she huskily breathes out, "You can visit me. I'm not sure I can go two months without more of this sexy and sultry body of yours completely engulfing mine!"

After a number of quick thrusts up and down between them, Kara's womb tightly clenches Lena's imposing shaft in an almost painful vicegrip. She moans as she unleashes a flood of her lady cum all over Lena's loving member. The moist, warm feeling all over her cock causes Lena to drill both inside and outside of Kara again at an even more maddening pace. Lena's member brushes the sweet spot inside Kara under her clit at every long upstroke. Kara holds herself up as she digs her nails into Lena's shoulders and shudders as she's thrown over the edge a second time. 

Lena slows and gently thrusts a few more times upwards and then unloads herself in thick spurts inside Kara as she shouts, "Kar, Kar, Kara! I love you so much!"

Lena pulls Kara down onto her chest as they both come down from their orgasmic highs. They pant and smile and lovingly look into each other's eyes as they lay there still connected together. Kara wipes and kisses sweat from Lena's forehead. She pulls Lena up to sit with her as she wraps her legs around Lena's waist still tightly clutching her still clearly aroused, but slowly softening member inside her womb. 

Kara pulls on the chain above them to return the room to normal light before she holds Lena's chin and face in both her hands. She looks directly into her girlfriend's eyes and asks her as the most private areas of their bodies are still lovingly linked together, "Lena Kieran Luthor, I love you, too. I love you more than anyone I have ever known. Will you make me the happiest girl in the world and agree to marry me?"

Lena laughs and cries happy tears and then joyfully shouts out her answer, "YES! Of course! A million times YES! I will marry you Kara Alura Danvers Zor-El!" I want to be your wife! You make me the happiest I have ever been!"

Kara fiercely kisses Lena and at the same time pulls on that lamp chain again and giggles as she offers, "So how about another round then to celebrate?" 

Lena affirmatively nods, but carefully pulls out from Kara's womb. Kara squirms at the unexpected loss of contact and fullness. But, the loss is not felt for long as Lena flips Kara over onto her back on the mattress so that she is on top now and starts to rapidly thrust in and out of Kara again. Kara wraps her legs around Lena's waist again this time to pull her member in deeper. She reaches her head up and stretches her arms around Lena's back. She does this so that she can balance herself while she mouths Lena's breasts with short licks and soft bites and sucks on Lena's nipples until they harden again. Lena pushes her down when her chest gets too sensitive and she unloads herself inside Kara again. The feeling of almost bursting on the inside with so much of Lena's seed pushes Kara into her third wondrous orgasm. Her moist juices coat Lena's shaft and Lena unloads one more small spurt of liquid into Kara before she really starts to deflate. At this point, Lena is utterly exhausted and very slowly pulls out of Kara who winces and whines at the loss of contact and physical connection. 

As Lena lies down on the bed and catches her own breath, Kara is quick to sexily slink down Lena's silky smooth body. She gently slides Lena's softer member into her mouth until it hardens again. After just a few more minutes of gentle licks up and down the shaft and tugs of her teeth along the head, Kara tastes her own juices mixed with Lena's cum as her new fiancées member explodes for the last time tonight in her mouth. Lena jolts up at the release. 

Kara swallows it all and licks her lips and smiles up at her fully sated and spent girlfriend. Lena lies there with a giant smirk on her face letting out shallow breaths and even a few more teardrops of happiness. Kara slides back up Lena's shimmering with afterglow gorgeous bod. She kisses her lips chastely before she lowers herself, rests her head on Lena's chest and sighs contentedly. She moves her right arm under Lena's back to hold her and slings her left leg over Lena's waist and recovering member. Lena meets Kara's left leg with her right. Kara reaches up with her hand and pulls the chain three times to turn the overhead lamp off completely and they fall asleep nakedly wrapped up in each other's arms and legs. 

A few hours later, Lena wakes up to chewing and chomping noises. Only Kara would eat leftover chocolate birthday cake in her bed! Lena rolls her eyes in fake dismay at the antics of her silly girlfriend who is now sitting on her knees along Lena's left side stuffing cake into her mouth. Kara swallows and smiles over at Lena who reaches up to wipe cake frosting off Kara's mouth and chin. She laughs as she licks it off her fingertips. Kara finishes her slice and puts the cake plate down on the night table next to the bed. She turns back to Lena and now holds a small box in her hand. 

Lena's fairly certain she knows what is inside, but still quirks an eyebrow as she asks, "What is this?"

Kara laughs, "Your ring, silly! The seal of our official engagement. I didn't want to get up earlier and be apart from you to grab it on our last night together in awhile."

Kara opens the box for Lena and inside is a beautiful white gold band with mainly green emeralds and blue sapphires set together circling the middle line of the band. There is a small diamond cut down the same way as the other stones in the middle on one side of the band and something else on the other side. 

Kara tells Lena, "Look carefully. There's one diamond in the middle on one side. On the opposite side there is just one spot where there are two rubies with a sapphire in between as well. You can wear the ring with either that spot or the diamond facing inwards or outwards. The colors brought together are a reminder that you are engaged to both me as my more alien and Supergirl self and me, Kara, the more normal girl with my blue eyes that constantly meet your green eyes in love."

Lena joyfully smiles at Kara as Kara places the ring on her finger and tells Kara, "You, Kara Alura Danvers Zor-El could never be normal! You are never less than extraordinary! Climb up here so I can return the favor and fill and taste you like you had your fill and taste of me last night."

Kara laughs and answers, "Of course! I will, but, first, there's one more Kryptonian custom for those who are to be betrothed."

Lena curiously replies, "Okay. What is it?"

Kara answers, "I have here two red string bracelets. I tie one to your wrist and you tie one to my wrist and we can't remove them except for washing until we actually get married."

Lena smiles and nods and replies, "Oh! I understand your devious plans now. You are trying to lay public claim to me before I leave for this trip so no one else will try to compete for my affections?"

Kara nervously laughs, "Maybe, that's true. I am going to be a Luthor after all. But, I have planned to make you my wife since pretty much the day we first met."

Lena laughs as she answers back, "Quite cocky and assure of yourself, you are! And, you aren't even the one with an actual cock in this relationship."

Kara giggles herself as she answers, "I have so many other things that allure you to me. Plus, I own the rights to use of your loving rooster for life now never to be transferred to anyone else."

Lena rolls her eyes at Kara's joke about her extra love appendage before she leans over and peppers Kara's breasts with loving licks and kisses. She feels her member stiffen again as she eventually awkwardly responds, "YES! YES! YOU DO!"

Kara teases, "OH! OH! WOAH! I can feel your body respond to kissing and holding my body. Do you want me to help you out with getting your morning woody woodpecker down?"

Lena snickers before she answers, "Oh, I thought it was a rooster? But, No! I just need to feel and taste you right now."

Kara pulls on the red lamp chain again and then climbs up to Lena's face and carefully straddles it gripping onto the headboard with one hand and bedroom wall with the other. Lena starts with a few tentative licks through Kara's folds and then pushes her tongue as far as she can into Kara's widening entrance and twirls it a few times. She pulls out and latches her teeth onto Kara's clit and sucks at the same time. Kara cries out a string of mostly mild profanities like crap along with Lena's name through her first orgasm of the morning. 

Lena continues to suck on Kara's clit as she easily pushes two fingers inside against Kara's still sensitive walls. She thrusts them in and out for several minutes, but just as she feels Kara start to clench around her fingers, she gently pulls them out. Kara would cry out at the loss if Lena didn't quickly and roughly slide her tongue back in. Her thrusts bring Kara to an absolutely electrifying climax this time. Lena tastes all of Kara's delicious pussy juices as Kara's strong inside walls clench around her tongue in a near strangling motion. 

The strong grip of Kara's inner walls around her tongue causes Lena's erect member to burst and spray her own juices up over Lena's own stomach and onto Kara's ass cheeks. Kara moans at the warm feeling of Lena's cum marking her, wipes her ass with both her hands and licks Lena's cum off the inside palms of her hands with her own tongue.

Lena slowly pulls her tongue out of Kara after continually massaging Kara's inside walls and gently bringing her down from her orgasm. 

Kara carefully lifts herself off of Lena's face. She straddles Lena's stomach with her still wet core and her knees at either side, smiles down at her new fiancée and then kisses her passionately. Kara loudly moans in delight as she again tastes her own juices mixed with Lena's delicious musky cum. 

Kara moves her body to lay down next to Lena's side to rest for a moment and exclaims, "Oh Rao! Wow!"

Lena groans and just nods as Kara asks, "Did I break you?"

After a few silent minutes, Lena giggles and stutters out, "Uhh, maybe just my tongue, but I wanted to taste you so that's my fault. Anyways, I need to get showered and head out for my trip, now."

Kara's bright smile turns into a large scowl, "I wish we had more time. I want to feel you deeply pressing inside of me and claiming me all over again."

Lena winks and offers, "Shower with me?"

Kara gleefully answers, "Yesss!"

In the shower, Kara lets Lena hold her face forward to the shower wall and roughly pump into her from behind. Kara likes it when Lena gets aggressive with her. Lena gently kisses and bites Kara's neck and shoulders and back as she forcefully thrusts into her beautiful fiancée. Kara instinctually turns her head over her shoulder and kisses Lena just as they both reach a powerful climax together. Lena does wear a special condom in the shower because there's no red sun lamp in there. Kara helps Lena get the now full condom off. She clearly wants to drink its contents, but Lena slaps her away as she washes her fluids out in the water spray down the shower drain instead. The ladies strum their hands with shampoo through each other's hair and soap up and wash each other. The touch of Kara's fingers all over her gets Lena hard again and Kara gets on her knees to suck off and swallow that last taste of Lena she wanted. After they step out from the shower, they both quickly get dressed and Kara helps Lena take her bags to her waiting town car. They share a few long and sultry goodbye kisses. 

Kara even kisses Lena's new engagement ring and red string bonding bracelet, "Remember who you belong to, Lee, my love." 

Lena quietly answers, "Ha! I think I showed you who owns who when I claimed that luscious body of yours earlier in the shower."

Kara smirks as she replies, "But, remember I took charge almost all of the rest of last night!"

Lena laughs and nods and pulls Kara in for one last passionate, tongue-lashing kiss. Kara groans and actually cries a little at the loss as Lena pulls back.

Kara slightly smiles and nods as Lena wipes her tears and smiles back as she says, "I'm yours and I'm coming back, baby!" 

Lena then turns and climbs into her towncar as her driver holds the door open. 

As the car pulls away, Kara waves with her right hand and is happy Lena does not also have superhearing when she holds her left hand over her lower belly and whispers, "You will be coming back to another baby, our baby as well, Lee." 

Once Lena's car is out of sight, Kara quickly switches into her super suit and gleefully flies off towards the DEO. She smiles one of the brightest smiles Alex has ever seen as she happily announces, "SHE SAID YES!" 

Alex asks, "Yes, that she wants the baby? That's great, Kara! I'm so happy for you and Lena and I'm so proud of you!" 

Kara dejectedly answers, "No, that's not it. She said, 'YES' that she will marry me! I couldn't tell her about the baby." 

Alex wraps her arm around her sister's shoulders and Kara rests her head on Alex's right shoulder as Alex tells her, "That's okay. It will all be okay! Lena wants to be with you! It might take some time, but she will want to be with both you and the baby! Let's go see how my little growing niece or nephew is doing today shall we?" 

Kara slightly nods in agreement and they walk off for an ultrasound and some other tests. 

Two weeks after Lena leaves, Maggie sits at home eating a combination of organic Special K like flake cereal and cold vegan pizza in just her blue striped boxer shorts and a brown Barenaked Ladies t-shirt as she watches cartoons with practice police detective exams spread out along the table in front of her. Around noon that day, there's a loud banging on her apartment loft door. She slides into a pair of black sweatpants she pulls out of the dirty laundry hamper and goes to answer the door. 

"Hello, is this Miss Lena Luthor's residence?" A balding man in a suit and tie asks her. He holds out a large manila folder.

"Uhh, Yea," Maggie dispassionately responds. 

The man asks, "Are you, Miss Luthor?" 

Maggie doesn't say anything as she stares curiously at the thin as a beanpole little boy who stands behind the man at the door. She wonders what this is all about and is going to get her answer.

The man continues, "Well, this is your son, Liam." 

All Maggie manages is a choke cough and a gasp before she stutters out, "Umm, okay?"

The man tells her to sign a few forms and to come down to the social work office by next Friday to fill out official adoption/custody forms. Maggie forges Lena's signature because she doesn't know what else to do. She looks confused at the little boy who has the same unmistakeable raven hair and green eyes as Lena. She doesn't know what is going on, but she can't leave Lena's possible kid on the curb of the flawed National City foster system.

The man leaves and the boy steps into the apartment. Maggie nervously says, "Hi!" and then urges him to sit on the couch and find something to watch on the television while she takes care of some things. 

Maggie locks herself in her soundproof bathroom and calls Lena who amazingly answers as Maggie shouts out, "Leelee, Umm, Veronica Sinclair's son, Liam, is here. A social worker just dropped him off."

Lena interrupts, "Who?!? What?!? Why?"

Maggie continues, "The social worker just handed me two letters and a birth certificate. The birth certificate says he's your son, too. But, this has to be a mistake, right? You're a woman. He can't possibly be biologically your son, too? She probably just didn't want to take care of him anymore and is foisting him off on her old friend, right? Still, he does look like he could be your kid."

Lena never told Maggie about her extra body part so, of course, she doubts there is any truth to Veronica's claim that her son is Lena's too. There are two separate bathrooms in the loft so Maggie has never walked in on her by accident and seen what she's packing.

Lena responds, "Maggie, how old is he?"

Maggie looks down at his birth certificate and says, "Uhh, umm, it looks like he just turned 8 on March 1." 

Lena holds her hand over the phone and yells out loud to herself, but Maggie hears her, "Oh, gosh darn it, Vee! How did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

Maggie interrupts, "Uhh, Leelee, is there something important you want to tell me about all of this?"

Lena hesitantly responds, "He probably is mine. Maggie, I'm coming home on the next flight."

A stunned Maggie rambles out, "What? Why? How can he be yours? Nah, you shouldn't come home. I will figure this out in the next few days and let you know how everything goes."

Lena very reluctantly agrees as she answers, "Okay, but we will definitely talk later!" 

She needs to return to an important business meeting now. Crazy questions and thoughts run through her mind all during that meeting. Why did Veronica not tell her the truth? Why did her high school ex-girlfriend lie and say her college boyfriend was her son's father? How is she going to explain to her new fiancée that she has a kid with her former high school flame and first love, who also happens to be a Supergirl nemesis? 

Lena wonders if she can even be a good mom to this kid. Will he want to get to know her? Will he reject her because he thinks she abandoned him? She told Kara she doesn't want kids because she's afraid of being a self-obsessed, uncaring, workaholic parent. How will Kara feel about them getting married with a half grown kid as part of Lena's baggage? Well, she smiles as she thinks of how Kara loves kids. She will probably be okay with it and happy to meet Liam. But, Lena still isn't changing her own mind about wanting other kids. She hopes Kara won't try to change it for her. If they keep Liam, they will need to buy either a much bigger apartment or house. Lena planned to buy a new place for just her and Kara soon anyways. 

As Maggie returns to Liam to ask him if he wants anything to eat or drink, Liam says, "I know you're not really my other mom!" 

At just that moment, of course, Kara comes speeding in from the loft apartment's balcony doors clad in her Super suit not looking Maggie or Liam's way as she strides towards Lena's room and yells back, "Sorry, Mags! I forgot my 'N'Sync CDs here a few weeks ago in Lee's room and we are having a boom box dance off party at Alex's tonight with Winn and James and some friends from work. I guess you could come too if you want." 

Maggie looks over at a stunned Liam and yells out, "OH CRAP! CRAP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not going to update this story for about a month. I need to finish my larger Supercorp and Supercat stories. But, I've had most of this first chapter together for awhile so I figured I might as well release it to the masses.


	2. Caring for Kara Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies for taking so very long to update this. I hit a major writer's block with all my stories. I have some ideas now of how to continue this and hope you enjoy!
> 
> No Kara x Lena interaction this chapter sorry. Liam is overly emotional, excited and smart. Maggie realizes she needs Alex's help because Kara is really sick?

Liam yells out, "Woah! Woah! Woah! That was Supergirl! You know Supergirl?"

Maggie hesitantly answers, "We are kind of, uhh, sort of, uhh, friends. Actually acquaintances who are friendly with each other is probably a more accurate description of our relationship."

Liam excitedly continues, "Wait! She wanted to go back to Lee's room to get some music she left here. Is Lee a nickname for my other mom, Lena? Is she in my other mom's room? It seems like she leaves important things over here and even calls my other mom by a nickname. Is Supergirl my other mom's best friend or girlfriend?"

Maggie sighs and presses the inside palm of her left hand to her forehead temple before she replies, "Uhh, umm, okay, kind of, maybe, yes, to all of that, but we need to play a serious game right now, little buddy. So here's how it goes. You need to zip your little lips and you can not tell Supergirl exactly who you are because she will just be extremely confused. Your other mom needs to tell her, herself, okay? If you can keep those lips zipped, we will go to the arcade at the mall later. Also, we can get burgers and ice cream for dinner if you can remain hush hush about this."

Liam frowns as he responds, "But, I'm a vegan, I don't really eat burgers." 

Maggie smiles as she answers him, "Well, huh? How about that? Lena's kid being a vegan is somewhat unsurprising. I have not gone full vegan myself, yet. But, I am a vegetarian and I know a good vegan restaurant that even has specialty vegan ice cream that I can take you to instead, later. How does that sound?" 

Liam smiles a big toothy grin, nods at Maggie and gleefully exclaims, "Yeah, that sounds like fun!" 

Liam asks another mostly clarification based question as he sits down on the living room couch, "But, tell me is Supergirl my other mom's best friend or her girlfriend?"

Maggie sheepishly replies, "Well, umm, uhh, again, you should let your other mom answer that question, not me." 

Liam answers, "Okay, but I guess you are not my other mom's girlfriend, are you?" 

Maggie replies, "No, little buddy, I'm just one of her close friends and her flatmate. As her close friend, it's my job to keep an eye on and to take care of you until she gets back here." 

Liam bounces up and down on the couch excitedly as he questions, "When will she get back? Will she come back soon? Today even?!?" 

Maggie sighs again before she lets him down, "No, I'm sorry, Liam. She will not be back today. I'm not sure when she will be back, but, very soon, I hope." 

A dejected Liam replies, "Okay, I hope so too." 

Maggie replies, "Hey, Liam, I have a question for you this time. How did you know that I'm not your other mom?" 

Liam jumps up and sifts through his backpack as he answers, "Easy, peasy, I have a photo of her right here with my mom!" 

Maggie looks at the old black and white photo Liam hands to her of a much younger, bespectacled, smiling Lena Luthor in a white uniform blouse sitting at what looks like a high school libary table. Next to her is a taller girl that Maggie, immediately, recognizes as a younger Veronica Sinclair leaning down and resting her chin affectionately on Lena's left shoulder. 

Maggie hums in thought and says out loud, "Hmm, how about that? 

Liam groans, "I know. They look all cooties-ey, right? I don't get it why my other mom up and left us though. She's just like my dad, who I know is not really my dad now, but she never gave mom and I a chance. I guess if she's with Supergirl now she's fine without my mom and I? Did she ever mention either my mom or I?" 

Maggie carefully hands Liam the photo back and sits down next to him on the couch as she watches him trace the faces of his two moms. She holds an arm around him as she answers, "Hey, little buddy! Lena, your other mom did tell me that she cared for your other mom, Veronica. But, no, she didn't mention you. But, I'm almost one hundred percent positive she didn't know about you! You have to let her explain. Okay?" 

Surprisingly, Liam nods in agreement. Maggie finds the cartoon channel for him to watch on the television. She checks her phone for any messages from either Lena or her workplace. She texts Lena to let her know Liam carries an old picture of her and Veronica around and that he also suspects Supergirl is her girlfriend as Supergirl so comfortably strolls into their place like she belongs here. 

Lena incredulously texts back, "WHAT?!?" in bold red with Stop sign emojis around it. Maggie simply writes back, "Sorry" with a sad face. She quickly also types out, "I will handle it." Lena's simple reply is, "Please, can you?" with two thumbs up emojis. Maggie simply responds, "Yeah" a tongue out smiley face emoji next to it. Maggie has no choice but to handle everything with Liam until Lena gets back. 

When Kara does not return to leave with the music CDs she comes in to look for after more than ten minutes, Maggie goes back to check out if she is either asleep or flew out one of Lena's bedroom windows. Liam follows Maggie back to Lena's room.They find Supergirl kneeling on the bathroom floor violently retching and throwing up. Some of her vomit doesn't make it into the toilet. 

Maggie yells out, "Oh, yuck, Kar, uhh, err, I mean Supergirl you better clean that mess up!"

Kara looks up at Maggie and angrily glares at her and shouts out, "Seriously, Mags?"

Maggie laughs at how crazy this is to see Supergirl sick thinking Maggie actually cares about the floor more than her. "Nope, I'm shitting you! Oops, bad language around the kiddo, here. Sorry about that, Liam. Pardon my French. I can just call Lena's cleaning service if you don't clean that puke up. Anyways, what's going on? Are you okay? I didn't think you could get sick with your superhuman alien biology."

Kara yells out, "I'm NOT SICK! This isn't what this is!"

Maggie walks closer to Kara and whispers, "Did you have too many alien alcohol drinks today? It's early in the afternoon and that's kind of irresponsible if you are on Superheroine duty." 

Kara shrieks out, "Are you crazy?!? NOOOO!!! 

Maggie takes a step back and cautiously responds, "Okay, please just calm down, Kara! You might scare the little guy here. Should I call your si, uhh, Alex? What's her number?"

Kara halfheartedly laughs as she responds, "Nice try, Mags! I know she doesn't want you to have her number. Here help me get my phone out from my left boot."

As Maggie helps Kara pull her phone out, Liam tells Kara and Maggie, "Oh, My mom's friend Lindsey threw up like that when she was pregnant with her twin daughters. But, Supergirl you can't be pregnant? You can't get pregnant because I don't think you can mate with a human, right? Plus, you and your cousin are the last of your race after everything that happened last year with your aunt and uncle with Fort Rozz escapees and Myriad that I saw on the news?" 

"No, no, no twins!" Kara shrieks out even louder in pants and shallow breaths as drops of sweat fall off her forehead.

She then throws up some more. She hits her head hard on the toilet seat in the process and passes out. 

Liam starts to cry, shake and scream out to Maggie, "NOOOO! Supergirl isn't supposed to get hurt that easily! What's wrong with her? Is she hurt? Is she going to die?"

Maggie as calmly as she can pulls Liam backwards towards her chest with her arms under his arms to wrap around him and responds, "No, not possible, kiddo! I don't think she's going to die. I don't know what's wrong with her. Well, something is apparently wrong with her super immune system and possibly even zapping her super energy and strength because a knock on the head isn't supposed to take Supergirl down. But, don't worry kiddo her si...err I mean, her, uhh, good friend, Alex, whom she works with is on the way to help! Look I can see her chest moving up and down. She's breathing! She's going to be okay!"

Maggie rocks Liam in her arms for a few minutes to try and calm him down. Just as Liam stops his shakes there is a series of alarming loud bangs on the loft apartment door. Maggie asks Liam to keep on eye on the passed out Girl of Steel while she goes to let the person so loudly banging, presumably Alex Danvers, into the apartment. 

Maggie smiles at Alex, but before Maggie even opens her mouth and says anything, Alex glares daggers at Maggie and yells out, "What have you done to my sister, Kar, uhh, I mean, Supergirl?!? Where is she?!?"

Alex runs by Maggie towards Lena's room and bathroom as Maggie replies in astonishment at Alex's accusation, "Not one thing! I don't know what's going on. I mean something's obviously wrong with her, but I don't know what it is that's happened to her. I swear I didn't do anything to her!"

Liam looks at Alex through watery eyes with tear stained cheeks as she enters Lena's bathroom. He asks and urgently implores her, "Are you Supergirl's friend? Can you help her, please!"

Liam cries a few more tears as he rambles out, "I think she's hurt. I didn't know Supergirl could get hurt. She was so sick. She threw up gross chunks of everything in her stomach. Then she hit her head and she just zonked out!"

Alex and Maggie together move an unconscious Kara up onto Lena's bed on her side. Alex calls J'onn to send a DEO medical team and clean up team into Lena's apartment. 

As Alex checks on her sister's vitals she begs Maggie, "Please, please, please do not tell Lena about what happened with Ka, uhh, Supergirl here today!!! 

Maggie smirks as she answers, "I guess I can keep this from Lena if I can get your phone number and you will have one drink with me at the Dolly Parton bar later this week?" 

Alex wipes an extremely cold washcloth over Kara's face and forehead in hopes to wake her, which strangely doesn't work. 

When she hears Maggie's request she first groans. Then, Alex, very reluctantly answers, "Okay. Fine. Deal. But, next week works better. Anyways, who is this kid with you? He looks kind of familiar?" 

Maggie pumps her fists in excitement over how she scores a drink date with Alex. But, she nervously clamps up for a half minute when her brain registers Alex's questions about Liam. 

Alex turns and asks more directly, "Well, Maggie?!? Who is he?!?" 

Liam watches their interaction and speaks up, "She's my big sister!" 

Maggie carefully continues along Liam's train of thought, "Oh, umm, I'm not his actual older biological sister or adopted sister. But, uhh, the NCPD has a similar program to the Big Brother/Big Sister club. Well, he's my little officer trainee buddy and I'm his big police officer sister. Sometimes we have kids shadow us for work who want to be police officers." 

Alex replies, "Oh! Okay. But, wait, isn't it a little strange for him to be hanging out with you at your actual apartment and not like at either the precinct or somewhere else more public?!? 

Maggie is saved from having to reply to that awkward line of questioning as DEO teams burst into the apartment to take Supergirl away and clean up her mess. 

About an hour after the DEO team not so quietly, yet somehow covertly, extracts Kara from Maggie and Lena's apartment, Kara wakes up at the DEO. While she is unconscious, Alex gets blood tests run on her sister as well as another ultrasound. 

When she awakes, Kara looks nervous as she sits up in the DEO bed and stares directly at Alex to ask and yell out, "What is it? What's wrong with me? Not twins, Please don't say I'm having twins, Alex!" 

Alex looks pensively down at the white test paper printouts in her hands as she stammers out, "Umm, no, that's not what's wrong with you. You have some sort of Kryptonian illness that sort of mimics the symptoms of human anemia. Also, you are not having twins, but..."

Kara holds one hand to her heart and the other over her growing baby bump and yells out, "Oh, Thank Rao! No twins." 

Alex interrupts Kara's gleeful moment, "I wasn't finished though, Kara. You are not having twins, but..." 

Alex gestures something to Kara with her hands and Kara passes out again from a mixture of energy and fluid depletion plus utter shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is some Lena introspection through flashbacks. In the Chapter after next Alex explains more of what's going on with Kara. There's an even bigger twist to it with some humor included. Lena and Kara have another hot hookup coming up but a few complications pop up.


	3. Lena Introspective Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's past with Veronica is explored through her own memories and thoughts. Includes some smut and explanations for Lena's insecurities. There won't be future smut with Veronica don't worry. This is just kind of relevant to the story.

When Lena first receives those texts about Liam from Maggie over the phone, her head spins around. She just finished one important meeting with new business partners and has a few more meetings in about two hours with some very important international investors. In her texts to Maggie, she knows she sounded somewhat calm and collected, but she is really not. In frustration, she throws her phone to the wall of her makeshift L-Corp office in Japan and it cracks. She tries to make sense of how Veronica kept this huge secret from her, and, now, suddenly just dumped her, no their son, into her, well Maggie's life for now, sans either any explanation or warning. She is also quite nervous about her son meeting her Super girlfriend without her there.

She actually hyperventilates and nearly faints, but she knows she can't get out of her next round of meetings. She walks in paces around the office and tries to calm herself down. Her Japanese secretary Kyo hears the bang and crack of Lena's phone against the wall. After a few short minutes, she walks in and hands Lena a glass of cold water and some anxiety pills. Lena takes the glass and quickly gulps the pills down. She then tells Kyo in perfect Japanese that she is fine and not to disturb her for the next hour and forty five minutes and dismisses her. She shakes her shoes off and lays down and rests on her office couch and finds herself in deep reflective thought about her younger days.

When Lena is thirteen, her parents send her off to boarding school in Ireland for high school. Going there scares her because it is an all girls school and she is intersex. Her family's high status and monetary donations to the school secure her a private room and bathroom that many of the other girls are extremely jealous of her having. Some of these girls endlessly tease her so she spends her whole first year at the school just studying and crying a lot while alone in her room.

When Lena walks from the dormitory through the courtyard to the school buildings to her very first class of tenth grade the next year, twin girls with matching freckled faces and red hair in ponytails trip her and gleefully yell out, "The shorty hermit is down!"

A small crowd of girls gathers and laughter erupts among them, but a very tall and slender half-Asian girl with chestnut brown hair and sharp hazel eyes helps Lena up and chews those girls that tripped Lena out as well as the spectators for their bad behavior. When Lena looks directly into this girl's eyes, she finds herself having to hold her books down over her skirt and private area to hide her sudden, involuntary reaction of bodily arousal. Sure, Lena had crushes on other girls before, but it never felt quite like this. She was both intrigued and honored that this beautiful stranger stepped in to help her escape the torment of a few of her bullies.

Veronica hesitantly raises a hand in a half wave and brightly smiles at Lena, "Hi, I'm Veronica Sinclair, but you can just call me Vee."

Lena tries to mimic the gesture with her shaky free hand, "Oh, uhhm, yeah, hey, I'm, oh, Le-na Luthor. Uhh, Lee, though, you can call me, Lee."

Veronica smiles and laughs, "Well, Lee and Vee, what a pair to reckon with we will be!"

Lena and Veronica share most of the same classes and become best friends over the course of the next few years. Halfway into junior year, Veronica enters Lena's room late one night and confesses that she's fallen for Lena hard. Upon hearing her love confession, Lena steps up to the taller girl pulls her head down and passionately kisses her. The girls fall into bed together and kiss some more, but things don't escalate beyond just tender kisses, caresses and cuddles as they fall asleep together fully clothed that night. The next morning Lena first joyfully smiles as she awakens to Veronica's sleepy face as it rests over her right shoulder. Soon Lena panics and hyperventilates when she feels herself to be in an obvious state of arousal with Veronica's arms wrapped around her side and waist and her hand nearly grasping the morning wood of Lena's girl penis.

Veronica stirs a little, peppers light kisses along Lena's neck and lovingly whispers, "It's okay, Lee, baby. I know about what should we call it? Little Lee? I still want to be your girl if you want to be mine. You can trust me. I definitely won't tell anyone. Also, I won't pressure you into anything, okay?"

Lena is a bit shocked that Veronica knows about her extra part of herself, but still nods in agreement and gleefully answers, "Yes, Vee! I want to be your girl and for you to be mine!"

A few nights before their boarding school graduation, it is Veronica's 18th birthday. Lena and Veronica talk about sex for a whole year before this night. They have a ton of heavy make out sessions where both girls take off their blouses and t-shirts, but never remove their bras and pants or skirts. Although she never sees it, Veronica feels Lena's extra part press into her through their clothes from time to time. She assures Lena that she does not need to worry about whether or not she can ever show it to her or not. Veronica will still care for her and want to be her girlfriend whether they ever do or do not have sex.

Tonight, Lena lays on Veronica's bed in only her sexiest purple lace bra and silkiest pair of matching boxer shorts. Earlier in the boarding school's events club office, she finds some large gift wrap bows that she tapes to her bra and over the center of her boxers.

Veronica walks in and widely smiles at the welcome sight before her eyes of Lena laid out for the taking.

She walks towards her girlfriend and asks, "Lee, are you sure? Do you really want to do this. We don't have to!"

Lena giddily answers, "Yes, Vee, I want this! I want to fully be with you!"

Veronica happily agrees, "Okay. I do too. I want all of you. But, umm, we don't have any condoms?"

Going to an all girls boarding school means access to things like condoms is an unlikely possibility. Lena is also too embarrassed to ask her brother Lex about them. She didn't want him to ever know if and when she is having sex.

Lena answers, "Well, it's okay. I know you are clean and disease free as am I, of course. Plus, my doctor says my sperm count is so low, I probably can't ever impregnate any woman."

A fully clothed Veronica carefully climbs on the bed on top of Lena. Lena pulls her down and kisses her passionately and slowly starts to undress her. The girls laugh as they together pull Veronica's t-shirt over her head and Lena greedily licks and sucks at Veronica's breasts that are popping out of a black lacy bra. Veronica rips the gift wrap bows off Lena's breasts and squeezes her nipples through her bra until she gasps. They both unclasp each other's bras and continue to assault each other's chests with feverish bites, licks and nipple tugs.

Lena feels herself grow and harden a little bit as she pulls Veronica's jeans down and off. She hungrily licks her lips when she sees Veronica wears black lace underwear with a giant wet spot in the middle. She uses as much power as she can muster up to flip her taller girlfriend over and straddle her. Veronica moans as she feels Lena's still covered bulge ground down onto her through soft silk. She tears the silly gift wrap bow off Lena's boxers and smells it and licks it. At the same time, Lena pulls back and kneels to lick over the wet spot on Veronica's lace panties.

Veronica drops the gift wrap bow from between her lips and screams out, "Fuck, please take them off! Lick and eat me! Make love to me, Lee!"

Lena moans in awe and wonder as she pulls Veronica's panties off and smells and tastes her girlfriend for the first time. She massages Veronica's delectable clit with long and strong slow than faster strokes of her tongue before she climbs up and kisses her mouth again. While their upper lips are locked and their tongues thrash together in a feverish dance, Veronica reaches down and pulls Lena's boxers down her legs. Lena kicks them off and pushes her girl penis up to swim within the warm wet pool of her girlfriend's outer folds. Veronica gasps and moans loudly at the feel of these intimate touches of Lena's lady member meeting her own private area.

Lena's lady member collects her girlfriend's natural arousal as her only lubricant. After a few minutes of massaging Veronica's outer walls and clit Lena lines her slightly hardened member up with Veronica's opening and slowly pushes her way inside. Veronica groans in slight pain that soon turns into sweet gasps and moans of pleasure as she first feels Lena's tip and then her full length slide inside her overly wet, awaiting inner walls.

The two girls both quickly adjust to the new feelings of closest connection and fullness. Lena starts an upward thrusting motion that Veronica rocks herself down into. After only a few minutes, as Lena forcefully pushes and pulls her lady member in and out of Veronica's innermost sacred places, while she also nips and sucks on her girlfriend's breasts, all this feverish and frenzied action culminates in how Lena feels a bit of precum and maybe actual cum leak from her tip just as Veronica's inner muscles powerfully tighten as she cums hard around Lena's lady member. Instead of the experience of an explosion of pleasure herself, Lena's body frigidly freezes and her member suddenly goes flaccid. She quickly pulls out of Veronica who still shakes from her strong orgasm. Veronica twists and turns on the bed and groans at the loss of the most physical connection between them they have ever had together.

Lena pulls herself back towards the edge of the bed kneeling. She covers her eyes as she tearfully whimpers, "I'm so, so sorry, Vee My body can't do this."

She pauses and points down at her stiff but flaccid girl penis with both hands and stutters out, "This freakish thing just won't do anything. This is so embarrassing! I'm going to go."

Instead of letting her just run off, Veronica arches her naked body upwards off the bed and forcefully grabs Lena by both arms and pulls her down with their naked bodies pressed together for a long, languid, sensual kiss.

When this kiss breaks, Veronica urges Lena, "No, please, baby, don't go! I love you, Lee. You truly amaze me. I've never felt more connected to anyone else ever. I'm the one who is sorry I couldn't help you feel good and get off. You are not a freak. Your extra part is not freakish. It is incredible and beautiful just like you are, my love!"

Lee dejectedly responds, "It's not your fault either, Vee. My girl penis just won't stay aroused. I want to be able to properly pleasure you. I'm definitely attracted to you. I don't know why this is happening. Or isn't actually."

Veronica holds her own right hand up firmly between a shaking Lena's breastbone and sympathetically answers, "Hey, hey. It's okay, Lee, sweetie. Nothing is wrong with you! You thought you were ready for all of this, but you just weren't there, yet. I know you want me. This is nothing to be embarrassed about. I won't pressure you, ever. We don't have to do this again, okay?!? Not until you want to do it. Why don't we just lay here and cuddle together naked? I love sleeping with you by my side. This just brings it to a deeper and more intimate level."

Lena nods and softly answers, "Okay."

Instead of either of them being big or little spoon, Veronica stays flat on her back with Lena comfortably nestled into and partly over her left side. Both girls pleasurably gasp a little as the sensitive flesh of their bare breasts brush together and Lena's lady member brushes over Veronica's still overly sensitive and wet inner thigh area. Veronica gently brushes her hand through Lena's long and thick raven locks.

She leans down and kisses her girlfriend's temple before she says, "Well, you still made me feel wonderful. And, at least, I, definitely, won't be pregnant, right?"

Lena giggles out loud, but, inwardly, she disappointedly sighs. She's thankful she can't get her girlfriend pregnant as she, herself, is only sixteen. They are most definitely too young to become parents right now. She cries a single tear as she looks down at her now flaccid, shrunken and freakish extra appendage. In her mind, it is freakish because a girl should not have one of these. She wonders if Veronica will really want to stay by her side as her girlfriend when she can't even either stay aroused or get off inside of her. She can't even use this thing right. It doesn't work. They won't be able to have kids as adults. Lena decides she doesn't want kids that night.

Both ladies will leave for the United States in about a week and for college at the end of the summer. Lena wonders if they will see each other either during the summer or in the fall. Veronica snores a little and falls into a deep slumber. She fails to notice when Lena shivers a little and cries a few more tears as she realizes they will inevitably break up. Lena will go to M.I.T. and Veronica will go to N.Y.U. Although they will be on the same coast for school, it will be hard to keep a long distance romantic relationship alive.

Lena decides that she will break up with Veronica the day they both leave for the summer. She loves her, but she needs to just let her go and be free and wild in college. She thinks that's what Veronica wants. It's really for the best for both of them. She, herself, just needs to be alone and unattached, detached really from anyone around her so she can focus on her studies.

About six months after breaking both her own and Veronica's heart, Lena becomes even more heartbroken when she and Lex run into Veronica in Metropolis over Thanksgiving break with her new fiancée Jason Blackstone. She very coldly stares at Jason before she looks more closely at Veronica and sees Jason's arms wrapped around her very large baby bump? Lena runs off hyperventilating. Lex follows her and holds onto her as she sobs and falls to the ground in a nearby park.

Lex tells Lena, "It's truly her loss, little sis. Didn't you see how that guy looked so much like you? He could be your twin brother. She has some serious issues to get pregnant by a guy who looks just like you so soon after your relationship ended."

As Lena thinks back on that conversation with Lex in that Metropolis park about seeing a very pregnant Veronica seemingly happy with her new beau it all clicks to her how easily Veronica tricked both her and that young man. At the time, it really hurt Lena to think Veronica became pregnant by someone else so quickly after they broke up.

Maybe she deserved to be frozen out of her son's life when she practically broke up with Veronica right after they were together sexually for the first and only time. It definitely scares her a little to think she is someone's mom. Still, she knows she needs to make things right with her son. She needs to make him realize she did not abandon him and that she wants to try and be his mom now.

Lena never really wanted another girlfriend after that partly self-inflicted major heartbreak. Then, somehow, years later, she met and fell hard for Kara. After six months of dating, she finally felt ready to make love to Kara despite her fears of being rejected for being different and possibly unable to climax with her.

Lena smiles as she thinks how her and Kara have this incredible connection. It didn't always, but her body responds so well to Kara's intimate touches now. It amazes her and thrills her every time she comes undone in Kara's arms. Lena remembers the first few times with Kara when she was still so nervous and unable to climax inside of her super lover. They found out Kara's super strong inner muscles could easily break regular condoms. But, Kara became so determined to give Lena pleasure that she slowly coaxed Lena's lady member to explode in her hand and then her mouth. After a few months, Lena found herself able to let go and release inside Kara's very beautiful, very warm and very welcoming super-powered vagina slightly tempered down in its strength by Red Sun lamp technology.

She always released strong streams of her come within and on Kara unlike anything she experienced before either while masturbating or with Veronica. Even though she still doubted it was possible, Lena wanted to be very careful to not get Kara pregnant. In L-Corp's labs she developed a synthetic lead lined condom that Kara's inner muscles seemed to repel back from and not break during their combined super climaxes. They did have sex a few times without them and Lena remembers one breaking during their sort of beta testing period a few months ago after which Kara insisted they forego them at least for that weekend. Kara, thankfully, did not get pregnant any of those times.

A knock on her office door by her secretary Kyo pulls Lena out from her inner thoughts. Kyo hands her a brand new phone and she immediately receives a few messages from Maggie with an actual photo attachment of her son eating what looks like vegan pizza and a kale smoothie? It shocks her how much he really does look like her with his jet black hair and startling green eyes.

Her phone soon chimes in again with a "Feeling Great BUT I MISS YOU! message from Kara with smiling and pouty face potsticker emojis that always crack Lena up. Lena doesn't know Alex actually sent that message to cover in case Maggie told Lena anything about what happened with Kara in their apartment today.

As she steps out of her office to go to her next set of meetings, Lena cracks a smile as she realizes she has both a son and a girlfriend, well, fiancée, now to go home to, but, first, she needs to tend to these business meetings so maybe she can get home this week or next? She hates to put business first, but her life is just always like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wanted to get this second update to you all today since it's been so long. Next update will not be until sometime next week. Like half of it is written now, but I need to hammer out the other half. I think this is going to end up being a 10-12 chapter story max with probably weekly updates going forward.


	4. What's going on with Kara?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex explains some things to Kara. Some shock and awe moments for sure.

When Kara wakes up again, she is laying down flat on her back on a DEO bed with silver metal railings along the side like a hospital bed. She is in a small, private room with light grey walls and now wearing DEO issue black t shirt and sweatpants. Alex stands next to the bed with a few glasses of water, one in each of her hands similarly to how Kara held those pregnancy tests before.

Since Kara remembers what Alex gestured to her before she passed out, she gulps down a whole glass of water and then takes a long sip from the second glass Alex offers to try to calm herself.

She breathes heavily in and out before she still anxiously cries out, "Oh No! Are you serious?!? Triplets! How could this happen?!? Oh Rao! Lena will kill me!!

Alex leans in closer to Kara and brushes her hand through her sister's free flowing long locks as she firmly responds, "Yes, triplets! No joke. Figures it would take at least three little super spawn to knock you down for the count. And, no, Kara! I think I'm going to actually kill Lena first before she can even get near you!"

An incredulous Kara snaps back, "NO!!! What? Why?!? YOU CAN'T!"

Alex carefully replies, "Calm down, Kara! I want to at the very least pummel her just a little bit for knocking up my baby sister with three of her little Luthor progeny that have left you all discombobulated and ill. Then, she just up and takes off for a few months without a care in the world."

Kara huffs as she interrupts, "You know that's not fair. Lena needs to travel for work. Her work is her livelihood. She doesn't even know about the pregnancy, yet. I hope she still wants to marry me when she finds out about the bay, bay, bay-bees! Oh Rao! There are really three little babies in here?!? You are sure?!? How come I didn't here all three of their heartbeats these last few weeks?!?"

Alex loudly sighs, "Oh, Kara. Like I said before yes, there are three. You are having identical triplets that are all healthy. When we did the first ultrasound two weeks ago, remember we only were able to listen for a heartbeat and we did hear a rather strong one."

Kara nods just before Alex continues, "Well, they decided to play a little trick on you and me too and bounce their heartbeats off of each other so it sounds like one very loud stream of beats. But, you are 10 or so weeks along now so we can hear all 3 babies heartbeats if I position the listening instruments right. Typical human triplet pregnancies last 33-35 weeks, but I think your children might come in 30 weeks or so. That means you have about 20 more weeks or five months to go."

As Alex finishes talking a random DEO agent knocks on the door to the room and when Alex opens it he passes her a tray of three wholly green beverages.

Kara looks at the tray the agent handed to Alex and asks, "What is this all about? What are those? Is this some kind of joke bringing me three healthy shakes because these are Lena's three babies?!?"

Alex shakes her head as she responds, "No, Kara, the healthy shakes are definitely not a joke either. It's not just kale, but some very important and special vitamins for the three little ones. You do need the vegetables for the babies though precisely because these are Lena's children. But, it's not because she's a health nut."

Kara reluctantly starts to quickly slurp up the first of the three shakes before she continues to talk to Alex. "Okay, oh, woah, little triplet tricksters already! We will have our hands full! Mmm! Tastes so yummy. Oh Rao! I'm surprised how good these are! I usually hate vegetables. Alex, what do you mean that I need this stuff and the babies need this stuff?"

Alex answers Kara, "Well, Winn helped me test the let's say 'super bile' you've been expelling out of your system so violently and we found a surprising alien protein enzyme element."

Kara anxiously asks, "Wait, something that is not Kryptonian? Is something poisoning me? Is someone trying to hurt me and my babies?" Alex holds one of Kara's shoulders and assures her sister, "NO! Thankfully you are not being poisoned just invaded by little alien life forms."

A confused Kara mutters out, "WHAT?!?"

Alex answers, "Yes! You're growing three little half Kryptonian, one quarter human, one quarter Fleurverdian babies. It seems Lena's mother is from the planet Fleurverdia from the same Red Sun system as Krypton."

Kara gasps, "My fiancée is an alien too?!? These babies are primarily non-human?!?"

Alex answers, "YES and YES. Lena's mother is from a vegetation flush planet and well, Lena's intersex condition is actually pretty common of women from her planet to help with species preservation. And, I still can't believe you really proposed to Lena without telling her that you are pregnant. This is sort of a big deal!"

Kara possessively grips her growing with babies belly with her left hand, "YES, Alex! I did propose to her. I love her. I'm so in love with her. And, I know this is a big deal. This is her, uhh, I mean these are our babies, children, baby children. Wow. Hmm, three mostly alien, yet, also, human baby children. How are we going to do this?"

Alex climbs up on the bed now and sits on Kara's right side and wraps a caring arm around Kara's shoulder. She gently squeezes her sister's left shoulder as she calmly assures her, "Well, you will have mom and I to help take care of you and them no matter what happens with Lena. If you and Lena plan to stay together, we are definitely going to need to figure out much more effective birth control for you two after you have these little ones. Maybe mom can help Lena and you come up with something better. Three kids by accident and all at once is a few too many already!"

Kara discontentedly sighs, "Hey, hey! You are going to one day be their favorite aunt! So, don't you ever dare call my children accidents again! They can hear you inside here, you know. I think I would be mortified if you tell Eliza about Lena and I and our failed protection issues. I'm already nervous about just telling her that I'm pregnant. Lena thought she was shooting blanks, which is, obviously, not the case at all, is it?"

Alex coughs before she offers, "Well, about that. There are some Fleurverdians here on earth now that are probably distant relatives of Lena's. From them the DEO knows that the intersex women like Lena are sterile when they mate with human females, but not sterile when they mate with other aliens. Strangely though Fleurverdian females who are not intersex can be impregnated by both other alien and human males, hence, how Lionel impregnated Lena's mother. You being from a planet in the same Red Sun system as Lena's mother's home planet likely contributed to how well your genetic materials connected to and match up with Lena's to create multiple new lives. Anyways, don't worry about Mom she will be so excited that you are giving her, her first, well, her first three grandchildren. She probably won't even bother me about finding a good guy to settle down with now, not that I'm looking for a guy."

Kara smiles now and claps and says, "Ha! I knew it! Did some lovely lady grab my big sister's attention?"

Alex rolls her eyes and reluctantly answers, "Umm, uhh, Sawyer sort of asked me out for a drink after she called me to pick you up at Lena's place."

Kara laughs as she inquires, "Sawyer as in Maa-Mag-Mag-gie Sawyer, Lena's roommate? Really?!? I thought you two kind of hated each other?!? Plus, she's kind of a player!"

A smiling Alex replies, "Yes, that Maggie Sawyer. She is really cocky whenever she's the beat cop at one of the alien crime scenes and that does drive me nuts, but she's also got this twinkle in those bright chocolate eyes of hers that only seem to be there when she looks at me. And those dimples..."

Kara coughs as she interrupts, "Are also an attractive quality I know. Lena says Maggie's dimples bring all the ladies to her yard, whatever that means."

Alex blushes, "Oh, goodness, gracious, Kara! Just think about how Lena's dimples affect you and brought you to her yard. How can you be so gay for Lena, yet so oblivious to gay euphemisms?"

Kara reaches a hand out to swat at Alex, "Ohh! Hey! What the heck? Why have you checked out my fiancee's dimples?!?"

Alex loudly laughs, "Relax, I haven't! Maggie's dimples are much more my style!"

At just that moment, Alex's phone chimes with a message from Maggie. She asks if Kara is okay.

Her actual texted words are: Did Agent Dashing manage to successfully rescue her damsel sister in distress in time?

Kara hears the chime and looks over at Alex as she looks down at her phone and smiles and blushes.

"Ha! It's her? Isn't it? Smiles look good on you, sis! Maybe I can give her the shovel speech thingy either with or without breaking any bones?"

Alex laughs, "Without, please and thank you! Again, you surprise me as you seem to know about relationship related stuff. But, you want to grill Maggie before her and I have even started dating and I can't even give Lena my own shovel talk about her knocking you up? That's not fair!"

Kara huffs before she replies, "Okay! Okay! You can give Lena one of those shovel speech thingies, but only after I actually tell her about the babies. And, please let Maggie know I'm fine so she doesn't worry Lena!"

Alex nods. After she finishes a few texts with Maggie she asks Kara, "Do you want to see pictures from the ultrasound I did while you were asleep?"

Kara answers, "No, hold onto them for me until I can talk to Lena. I want her here with me so that we can see our babies for the first time together."

Alex nods as she understands. She truly hopes Kara and Lena can work this all out as difficult of a situation that this is.


	5. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Lena searches for information on Veronica and Liam from second hand sources on her own. Also, Maggie and Liam bond a little. Plus, Maggie and Alex and Kara have an unexpected meet-up.
> 
> Trigger warning that there's fake pseudo science about Lena's reproductive organs/system given in this chapter that is not meant to offend anyone, but it might. She's not exactly a regular intersex human and even she thinks about why that is and how she struggled with this in the past.

Lena spends her few and far between free moments in Japan usually late at night and into the early mornings of new days combing through any and every scrap piece of information she can get her hands on that features Veronica Sinclair's comings and goings from the past 8 years.

At the start of her search, Lena locates Veronica's marriage certificate to Jason Blackstone and Veronica's son's birth certificate. Veronica and Jason were married nine years ago in December, just two months after that last time Lena and Lex saw her in person. Lena is curious as to why only Veronica's name is on Liam's public birth certificate, but she can certainly hypothesize why. She finds out that Liam was born in Metropolis on St. Patrick's day, which is probably why Veronica gave him the middle name Patrick. Him likely being conceived in Ireland that one time her and Veronica were together might have been a factor in the name too.

After some intensive digging another night, Lena finds divorce papers for the Blackstones dated about 5 years after their marriage record not long before Veronica first appeared in National City as Roulette with her pop-up alien fight clubs. Lena discovers a custody agreement awarding Veronica sole custody of Liam citing the other party as not being the biological paternal parent. Lena becomes more convinced Liam is hers. Still, it upsets her that Jason was apparently in Liam's life for a fairly long time and certainly had a familial father-son type relationship with him. She, herself, was robbed of having a parental relationship with her son because Veronica never told her the truth.

Lena knows Veronica is gone now in space somewhere as the last place Kara mentions having seen her is on the planet of Maaldoria, Slaver's Moon, months back. Lena has next to no trouble believing Veronica could get involved in money making schemes with aliens, but why exactly alien and human trafficking occurs within that particular place Kara tells her about puzzles her.

Late into the next night, Lena searches for specific information on Maaldoria which, ultimately, involves a simplistic DEO hack at least for her with her skill set. Before the DEO mainframe server system locks her out, likely from Winn's detection of her hack, she finds out the DEO somehow got a DNA sample from Veronica and her biological father is Maaldorian while her mother is human. While Veronica's mother is now gone, maybe her father is still alive. There's little other information listed on him.

Maaldoria itself rests on the furthest outreaches of the same Red Sun planetary system as Kara's former home, Krypton. It's a planet that thrives on vegetation just like it's nearest neighbor Fleurverdia. However, Krypton's explosion lead to a lot of its vegetation dying out and its inhabitants fleeing to other places like earth.

That other planet Fleurverdia sounds strangely familiar for some unknown reason so Lena clicks on a file for it. She notices an AD, perhaps Alex Danvers who very recently also accessed this file. She notices one prominent red tag item in the information on this file. She reads how women from this planet can be born with a variation of female sex organs that includes very functional male sex organs that allow them to procreate with their own species and only other alien species from the same Red Sun planetary system. 

Lena is curious why Alex may have checked out this file? Did Kara tell her that Lena is intersex? Lena is extremely private and sensitive about who knows that information. Even with her soon to be sister-in-law, she's a little wary of letting her know. Even Maggie still doesn't know about her unique condition. She imagines Maggie may have some suspicions since they have not properly talked about how Liam is her son yet. She might have even gotten away with some cockamamie adoption cover story with Maggie if Liam did not look so much like her.

Maggie moved in with Lena about two years ago when Lena first moved to National City. One day, Lena was at the main National City bank branch opening a private safety deposit box when just her luck a gang of bank robbers burst into the bank. Maggie was off duty that day, but depositing a check. She got shot in both her left arm and leg when she pushed some other people and eventually Lena to the ground to protect them and her. 

Lena visited Maggie in the hospital and anonymously covered all of her medical bills. The two women bonded well as they found they both struggled with their family's rejection for different reasons. Maggie's sexuality and Lena being the daughter of an affair her father had. Lena thought it might be a good idea to have a friend as sort of a live-in bodyguard. Before she met Kara, Maggie's friendship helped curb her loneliness. Maggie was always curious why Lena never brought women home from the ladies only clubs they frequented, but she never pressed her about it. Maggie likely thought it was because of who she was as a Luthor and not anything about what her body looked like under her clothes.

Lena never brought up being biologically different with Maggie or others unless absolutely necessary. She always considered herself just a woman attracted to other women with just a few extra pieces of anatomy. She doesn't even grow hair anywhere on her body, but her head. Her large breasts blossomed surprisingly early by the age of twelve. Her lower region pieces of anatomy were actually quite small until around that same time when everything on her body grew like wildflowers popping up out of nowhere. 

Around the same time, she was told by her personal pediatrician, Doctor Freedland, that she has potentially functional ovaries inside her body that could produce eggs, but she never got her period and she doesn't have a vagina, a uterus or even fallopian tombs. She wouldn't be able to carry a child if her body actually produced viable eggs. Maybe they could be harvested. 

Even with her body being visibly different from the time of her birth, Lena's father still called her his beautiful little girl and never wanted her to change. No operations were ever considered or discussed and Lena stayed away from hormonal treatments. Her stepmother Lillian definitely didn't want a second son. She constantly told Lena she was broken and weak for being an abnormality, not truly a girl nor a boy. Still, Lena always did think of herself and identify as a female. 

Lena knows she was born on earth and she can not imagine that her father, Lionel, would have had an affair with an alien woman. Well, then again, that could explain her stepmother Lillian's animosity towards aliens in general and Lena in particular if he had. 

There's just no way for Lena to know for sure if she is part Fleurverdian or not outside of an actual blood test and possible DEO resources to match her DNA with any other Fleurverdians. If she is Fleurverdian, it would make sense that she could conceive with Veronica. She also realizes she could impregnate Kara as Krypton existed under the same Red Sun before its explosion. She's thankful her and Kara have come up with a so far reliable birth control method. 

Lena remembers now how her girl penis only produced a very thin and clear filmy fluid that Doctor Freedland originally tested and said was infertile. At least she wasn't fertile until that night she tried to sexually consummate her romantic relationship with Veronica. Lena remembers now how thicker fluid that she now realizes is equivalent to other people's sperm has flowed from her since that night. Much more freely even with Kara than Veronica since then. 

It's almost as if her being inside of these alien women activated her body's unique reproductive system. Lena closes her eyes and remembers the pains of bleeding a tiny bit after only gently grazing Veronica's insides before embarrassingly pulling out because she couldn't sustain an erection. She, similarly, recalls how when she woke up after shortly blacking out the first time being fully sheathed inside of and releasing into Kara there was light bleeding from the tip of her girl cock. It didn't last very long. 

It's only happened two other times since that first night with Kara. Lena thinks of how the last time was when one of their special condoms broke around her cock a few months back and she felt the warmth of Kara's silky walls engulf her so tightly and welcomingly. They decided to just forego condoms the rest of that night and the next few days as they were thoroughly enjoying a full weekend getaway for the first time in months. 

Lena always assumed Kara's Super strong inner muscles overworked her so much that the skin of her cock might have become overly irritated or a small blood vessel might have popped. It never hurt for long though. Kara was gentler with her whenever Lena looked to be or gasped in pain and they took cool showers together to soothe Lena's irritated skin. The blood was almost always gone as quickly as it first appeared. It never once occurred to her until now that her unique female reproductive system might have released eggs in those moments that were unfortunately unable to be fertilized. 

[What Lena and the DEO both don't know YET is that the blood was just an indicator of Lena's body's menstruation cycle and the thicker fluid her cock now carries released her eggs from her ovaries and actually implanted and combined them with the receptor alien DNA in the wombs of both Veronica and Kara and impregnated them. Kara didn't get pregnant the first few times Lena's eggs released into her because Kara wasn't experiencing her own fertility cycle at the time. Veronica conceived a son with Lena because her partial Maaldorian genes from her father were slightly more dominant in preserving that bloodline through a male heir. Veronica is a female herself because her father conceived her with a non-alien earth born woman outside of the Red Sun system] 

In combing all the way through the DEO's limited information in Roulette's file, the only thing Lena learns for certain though is that Veronica's son...her son...their son...is indeed part alien as he is partially Maaldorian just like Veronica. Even though he shares some genes with one of the worst alien planets that doesn't mean he's a bad seed nor ever going to be a bad person. Lena thinks how he may have the crummy combination of the lethal Luthor genes too. Still, he will have her and hopefully Kara to help raise him up so he becomes a fine young man.

After getting locked out from DEO resources that Lena certainly can hack into again, Lena hunts around the next night for more specific details on Liam's life. She especially looks for any pictorial evidence. She can only find about a dozen pictures online from Veronica's deceased mother's now defunct social media accounts. She finds a few more random public pictures of Veronica at various charity events for children where she spots the same lanky black haired green-eyed pale skinned boy playing with different children. She thinks that's great that he's probably had more socialization with other kids than she ever had as the unwanted Luthor child.

Lena wonders if Liam likes science as much as she does, if he wants to learn to play sports, what his favorite books, movies and tv shows are, what his favorite school subjects are and if he's even been to school at all or is being home-schooled? She's also curious and concerned if Veronica introduced him to either other women or men she dated. What she wonders most about though is what, if anything, Veronica told him about Lena being his other parent? She still can't believe Veronica kept him away from her for so long. She wants to go home already and hold him in her arms, but she can't yet. She's just so nervous about meeting him and petrified of telling Kara.

__________________ 

Meanwhile across an ocean in National City, Maggie takes Liam clothes and grocery shopping. She teaches him how to save money on stuff by switching tags and ripping things open even though with Lena as one of his parents (and Veronica as the mother he already knows) he really doesn't need to know how to do sordid things like that. He thinks it's fun and a funny game they are playing. 

He also turns to Maggie at one point and suggests, "I think coupons and sales maybe work just as well?!?" 

Maggie answers, "Yes. But, sometimes coupons expire or there aren't coupons for what we want and stores dont always have sales, except this one department store does tend to have a never-ending one day sale." 

Liam grins as he nods to show he understands. 

Late in the afternoon, Maggie and Liam end up running into, well more like crashing into Alex Danvers at National City's farmer's market when he drops a few tomatoes in attempts to bruise them for a discount.

As Alex trips and shouts out, "Woah! Woah! Woah!" just before she face plants directly into Maggie's soft chest the slightly familiar voice of a little boy yelps out, "Oops, I'm so, so sorry ma'am!" 

Kara is also there roaming around. She is walking a little bit away from Alex checking out the pies and other treats more than any fruits and vegetables. When she spots Maggie awkwardly lifting Alex up off of her chest, she just laughs and stays at a distance. 

Soon she spots and glances carefully over to that curious little boy she knows she met briefly at Lena's and Maggie's the other night. She stares at him up and down for a good few minutes before she walks over to the three of them. She gasps when he quirks an amused eyebrow so similar to how Lena does that at Alex and Maggie's pretty obvious flirting. She also notices how his eyes look so much like Lena's shade of green and lightly brushes a hand over her belly as she wonders if her children will have Lena's eye color or her own. Perhaps even a different color altogether? Some mixture of both of theirs?

Kara sneaks up behind a slightly still flabbergasted Alex and taps on her shoulder and asks as her sister turns her head to look at her, "Alex, did you just fall into the ripe fruit you were searching for so determinedly all afternoon?" 

Alex groans and jokingly, yet quietly answers, "Yes! Potentially the ripest." 

Maggie chuckles loudly as she overhears the sisters' awkward and silly exchange about her. 

Liam looks directly at Kara himself now and begins to say, "Oh Supe-" 

Kara stammers as she taps the corner of her glasses with her left hand and offers her outstretched right hand to Liam, "Uh, umm, no buddy. I'm just Kara, Kara Danvers. Alex here is my sister." 

Liam looks at Kara in her silly oversized cares bears t-shirt over stretchy purple spandex capris and gently shakes her right hand with his own and winks as he responds, "Oh, yeah, my mistake you just look like someone else I met recently. Hi, I'm Liam, Liam Sinclair." 

Kara stares down at him and brightly smiles as she releases her hand from his surprisingly strong grip and rambles out, "You look like someone else too, little man. It's truly uncanny how much he looks like Lena. What do you think, Maggie?!? Wait! Umm, did you just say Sinclair is your last name, little buddy?" 

Wheels are grinding and winding around in Kara's head now of how he looks to be about the right age that he possibly could be Veronica and Lena's son, but Lena never told Kara anything about this. Surely, Lena wouldn't neglect to mention she already has a child when she is so wary of having children. Maggie frantically clamps her right hand over Liam's mouth before he can accidentally say anything suspicious and taps her left hand nervously along her hip as she untruthfully answers the unasked question she suspects Kara let's sit on the tip of her tongue, "No relation to Roulette."

Liam pulls Maggie's hand away from his mouth and starts to babble out, "Yeah my mom's first name is Vvv-" when Maggie lightly kicks his shin. He yelps and scowls at her and briskly runs off alone towards the music blasting from the organic and vegan ice cream truck parked a few feet from the last farmstand table. 

Maggie sighs in both relief and stilted fear as she says, "I forgot I promised him an ice cream." 

Kara cheerfully lights up and suggests, "Well, Alex and I can join you guys as you know how much I love ice cream, Maggie!"

Alex chimes in, "Everyone knows how much you love ice cream, Kara, but I think it's mostly vegan varieties at that truck. Not that there's anything wrong with vegan ice cream!" She smiles at Maggie as she adds that last part. 

Kara licks her lips as she replies, "Well, I could go for a Kale milkshake or two."

Maggie finds Kara's answer strange, but agrees, "Okay you two can join us, but, let me just go and try and calm Liam down myself for a minute first." 

Alex and Kara both nod in agreement.

When Maggie cautiously approaches Liam she waves out a ten dollar bill for ice cream and tells him, "I'm really sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to grab you like that and hurt your feelings. It's just Kara and Alex don't know about either of your moms yet and I don't think it's right for us to tell Kara before Lena can talk to her. Does that make sense? Can we just hang out with them and not bring up who your moms are again?" 

Liam slyly smiles before he responds, "Hmm, ONLY if we can call my new mom Lena because I want her to come home so we can meet already!" 

Maggie isn't entirely expecting that sort of backed up against the wall negotiation to come up in her dealings with Liam, but it makes sense and helps confirm this kid truly is Lena's son. 

Maggie, Liam, Alex and Kara sit together on the benches beside a picnic table in the park behind the farmer's market. Alex and Maggie try each other's vegan ice cream picks. Kara is excited about Alex and Maggie getting along so well. Liam also opted for a milkshake, but with carrots and beets and vanilla vegan ice cream. Kara rapidly slurps down three Kale milkshakes at the same time and Maggie and Alex both snap quick photos of her consuming those as it's definitely an odd sight. Maggie intends to send those to Lena later. 

Kara mentions how the dance party with their other friends that abruptly got postponed the other night will be next weekend and Maggie and Liam are more than welcome to come. Liam's eyes light up at the thought of hanging out a dance party with Supergirl and all of her friends. When Kara gets up to go grab a fourth milkshake, Alex tells Maggie that they need to talk about Liam in not so many words but looking back and forth between Liam and Maggie. Maggie nods and confirms her already scheduled date with Alex in a few nights to get that drink and agrees that they can talk about Liam, yes, but also about their own hopefully moving beyond friendship relationship. 

Liam gets excited when Kara returns with another milkshake for him as well as her own two more. Alex laughs and playfully slaps Maggie's back as she grouses about how Liam will likely be bouncing off her apartment walls all night and jokes about needing that dance party rescheduled to right now. Once Liam and Kara finish their shakes, they all part amicably.

A few hours later, Liam falls asleep in Maggie's lap on the couch in front of the TV set continually playing some random kids show Maggie didn't even pay attention to the name of in her and Lena's shared apartment. She lightly brushes her fingers through the tips of Liam's Mohawk and he stirs and grunts out, "Can we call my mom Lena now?" 

Maggie groans as of course this shrewd boy didn't forget what he bargained from her earlier. She only agrees to make the call now only because she's positive in Japan time being the middle of the next day Lena is likely in a work meeting and the phone will go to voicemail. When it does, she tries to immediately hang up but Liam snatches the phone from her hand and leaves a message, "Hi, Missus Lena, your voice is so pretty, well, this is Liam, uhh, umm, I'm, I'm, I'm...your son! I want to meet you so can you come home soon, please? Or call us back?" 

Hours later, Lena can't stop laughing when she sees Kara gulping from the straws of three milkshakes at the same time, but her laughter dissipates into gently sobbing when she hears Liam's darling little voice for the first time. He wants to meet her. She knows she needs to quickly wrap this overseas business up and buckle up and face her fears back home. 

About an hour later, when her tears subside and her throat is not so dry she dials Maggie's phone, but also leaves a message herself, "Maggie, this is for Liam. Hi, Liam, this is Lena I guess you know that I'm your other mom. I'm sorry I'm not there with you. I'm going to try and be home in just a few days. I'm so excited to see the face that matches your strong voice. We could skype, but I really want us to wait to talk until we see each other for the first time in person. I hope that's okay with you? Please be good for Maggie! I care so much for you even though I know we don't know each other yet. I will try my very best to make up for the time we have missed." 

Lena starts to sob again as soon as she ends her message to Liam. She falls asleep re-playing Liam's message. She dreams of her and Liam happily flying a big kite along National City's beach shoreline with Kara running by their side. Lena looks down as waves crash over all of their bare toes and she smiles in her dream as she lifts her eyes as Kara's growing stomach flutters wildly from their baby's kicking. Lena startles awake and gasps in shock. She calms down as she rationalizes that Kara can't possibly be pregnant. Still, Lena thinks it might just be okay if Kara ever is pregnant with her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major apologies that it's been so long! I just haven't felt motivated to write much at all lately. But, since this fic gets a lot of anon love I thought I would button down and try to continue this. No set update schedule but I have drafts of the next few chapters I'm working on.
> 
> Next time: Kara and Lena enjoy some more steamy time in the sheets with a few angsty hiccups. 
> 
> I know everyone's waiting for more smut and fluff with Lena and Kara which is coming, But, this fic will also have a fair amount of angst before everyone gets their happier times.


End file.
